


Precious Flower (Pietro Maximoff X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack-ish, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Themes, mutant!reader, natasha and wanda are bros, pietro in leather bc damn, sorry i'm uncreative as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Wanda and Natasha trying to set you and Pietro up.<br/>- Though Wanda was the one to notice the initial attraction that you're both afraid to admit, Natasha quickly manages to take charge of the operation."</p><p>Based off a prompt I found on Avenger Imagines on Tumblr!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Flower (Pietro Maximoff X Reader)

“Has he asked her out yet?” Natasha asked Wanda through the phone, slapping a palm to her forehead in annoyance when she got the response she didn’t want. “What is wrong with him?”

Wanda chuckled, eyes flicking over to her twin. You and Pietro were seated together on the couch, watching _The Incredibles_ since you insisted that he was Dash and Wanda was Violet. Pietro’s eyes had drifted away from the screen, and he was looking at you with an expression on his face that could be described as nothing other than lovesick.

When you turned your head to look at him, he hastily looked back at the TV, making you frown in confusion. After a moment of staring at him and silently asking him to explain, you shrugged and turned your attention back to the movie.

The room was rather dark, so you missed the light blush that dusted his cheeks when you rested your head on his shoulder. Wanda however, did see it, and grinned to herself.

“Too many zhings to list.” Wanda finally responded. “I’ll meet you in your room so ve can finish planning, da?”

“See you soon.” Nat said and hung up the phone, placing it beside her on her bed. It vibrated immediately after she put it down, and she eyed it curiously before picking it up.

_To: Natasha_

_Look at them!!_

_From: Wanda_

Two seconds later, a picture message followed, of you and Pietro watching the movie. Now however, Pietro’s arm had hesitantly found its way around your waist and you were curled even closer to him.

Oh, yeah. Natasha was definitely going to get you two together by the end of the week.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

You groaned, slamming your head into your pillow.

You had a dream about Pietro _again_ last night. Before you ask, no, not a dirty dream (this time), just one where you were dating and you got to kiss him and cuddle with him and go on dates with him and fall asleep in his (big, strong, _gorgeous_ ) arms.

 _Why did this keep happening??_ You mentally asked, frowning to yourself.

 _You know why._ Another part of your mind murmured, and it was true. You knew exactly why it was happening, but you wanted it to stop. The dreams were nice while they were happening, sure, but when you woke up?

You were left with a big, gaping hole of longing in your heart. Because Pietro would never be yours. He wasn’t just out of your league, oh no, he was playing a completely different game. You were like the towel boy, and he was like the quarterback.

And in every romantic comedy you had ever seen, the quarterback ended up with the cheerleader (you weren’t sure who the cheerleader was in this situation, but you were sure that he would find her eventually and you would be left heartbroken).

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro grunted as he slipped into consciousness, refusing to open his eyes. He didn’t want his dream to disappear just yet.

It involved __y/n__ and himself, going to dinner and then a movie, before making their way back to Stark’s Tower. On the elevator ride up to your floor, Pietro had pushed you against the wall and kissed you deeply.

You were still for half a second before you were kissing him back hungrily, your hands weaving into his hair and _tugging._

Pietro groaned against your mouth and moved his arms under your thighs, lifting you up off the ground. Your legs wrapped around his waist automatically, and when the elevator door finally dinged open, Pietro and you were both panting heavily.

He carried you out of the elevator and into your room, carefully depositing you on the bed before crawling on over top of you.

And that was where his dream ended, thanks to Wanda cheerfully slamming open the door to his room, telling him to “Vake up!”, lightly smacking his forehead to make sure that he got up, and slamming the door shut again.

Pietro growled and chucked his pillow at the closed door while Wanda chuckled to herself.

She knew exactly what Pietro was dreaming about, and she also knew that with the help of herself and Natasha, that dream could become a reality.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now late afternoon, you had spent a solid three hours on Tumblr before deciding that you wanted some breakfast, and then after breakfast you had trained in the gym for a while. Your combat skills were not as good as they could be, so you needed all the practice you could get.

You tugged your hair, which was still wet from your shower, into a ponytail as you trudged into the kitchen, smiling at Steve and Bruce as you popped some toast into the toaster. Tony was down working in the lab with Vision, Clint was back at his farm to spend some time with Laura, and Thor was back on Asgard. You had no idea where either of the Maximoff Twins were or where Natasha was, but you highly doubted that they were in any kind of danger, so you didn’t pay much attention to it.

“Evenin’, __y/n__.” Steve said kindly, flashing you a soft smile.

“Hey, Steve. Bruce.” You said, nodding at them both. Your toast popped out of the toaster and you grabbed some jam from a cupboard, spreading it on the bread. You were just about to take a bite of your bread when Natasha and Wanda entered the room, grinning to themselves.

You quirked an eyebrow at them but neither of them said anything, and your silent question was answered a moment later when Pietro walked into the kitchen, looking extremely uncomfortable.

For some reason, four sets of eyes turned to look at you, but you didn’t even notice them as your eyes traveled up and down Pietro’s body.

His silver hair was neater than usual, and he was wearing a midnight blue button up shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of dark jeans, and, contrasting horribly but they were just so _Pietro_ that it made you chuckle, Adidas running shoes.

All in all, he looked hot as hell (but really, he always did so you were not even a little bit surprised). When you finally dragged your eyes up to meet his, you almost choked on your tongue. Pietro’s already stunning blue eyes were set off by the blue of his shirt, and those intense orbs of silvery-blue were looking straight at you.

You cleared your throat before speaking, but you still stuttered a little bit. “Well Dash, don’t you look spiffy. What’s the occasion?”

His gaze flickered over to Natasha and Wanda, before settling back on you.

“No occasion. Vanda and Natasha decided it vould be fun to dress me up.” He chuckled to himself. “It’s like I’m zheir Barbie doll or somezhing.”

“Ah,” You said, nodding in understanding. “Well, you look h-good. Really good.”

Pietro noticed the slip up and smirked at you, but didn’t mention it. “Since I’m all dressed up, vould you be interested in going out on a date vith me?”

You were momentarily startled. “What?”

“I knew you vere slower zhan me physically, but __y/n__, I’m not even talking quickly.”

You smacked him on the arm. “I hate you.”

“You might say hate, but your eyes say love.” Pietro teased, before raising an eyebrow at you. “So vhere are ve at on zhe date?”

“Yes. Yeah. I’d love to.” You said, flashing him a soft smile before picking up your toast. “I’ll just go, uh, get changed.” And then you were dashing into your room, trying not to smile too widely as you nibbled on your toast.

Pietro grinned at your back, ducking his head away from Wanda and Natasha’s smug gazes. He bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet as he waited for you to return, and Steve and Bruce shared a look, one that said “Thank god, the sexual tension between them was getting unbearable”.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After scarfing down your toast, you were surprised to see that an outfit was laid out on your bed, with a note that was written in Natasha’s handwriting.

_Go get him, tiger! P.S. You’re welcome <3 xoxo – Nat + Wanda_

Ah, so Nat and Wanda had helped orchestrate this. That explained why they had dressed him up in a leather jacket, something you had told them that you loved.

You looked at the different pieces of the outfit, nodding to yourself. It was cute and something you had worn before, but you had caught Pietro staring at you while wearing it previously so you knew he’d like it. It consisted of black shorts with cute little daisies on them, a white tank top paired with a pale yellow sweater, black tights, and black Oxford shoes.

You added on a necklace with a yellow daisy pendant (you were a Mutant with the ability to make things, plants, flowers, trees, etc. grow, so you kind of had a thing for flower stuff) before quickly throwing your hair into a bun and brushing your teeth.

When you decided that you looked decent, still not on Pietro’s level of attractiveness, but not too far off either, you left your room and went back into the kitchen.

Bruce and Steve had left, but Pietro was pacing the room while Nat and Wanda watched him with amused smiles on their faces.

When Pietro heard you enter he turned to look at you, and he just kind of gaped at you for a moment.

“You look vonderful.” Pietro murmured, and you flushed a deep pink, smiling shyly at him.

“Thank you.” You replied, eying him up and down. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

He grinned. “I know, I saw how you were drooling earlier.”

“I was not drooling!” You said indignantly. “I just really like leather. And you.” You whispered softly, so quiet that he barely heard you.

When he realized what you said, he closed the distance between you, brought his hands up to cup your cheeks, and pressed his lips to yours.

Natasha and Wanda cheered while you made a happy noise in your throat and kissed him back, your fingers twisting around in his hair while your heart thudded against your ribs.

This felt right. So, so right.

His body was firm against yours and his lips were warm and you had wanted to do this for a solid three and a half months, ever since he and Wanda had joined the Avengers, but you had been too afraid of messing up the friendship you had built with him to do something about it.

And now, thanks to Natasha and Wanda, he was kissing you.

Natasha and Wanda were snapping pictures, they knew that you would want this documented for your wedding, but neither of you cared. You were too focused on each other to even hear their shutters clicking rapidly.

You broke the kiss, resting your forehead against Pietro’s and smiling softly at him. “So, where do you want to go for our date?”

“My bedroom?” He offered hopefully.

“You are absolutely shameless.” You said, but the way you leaned up and kissed him again and tugged on his lower lip made it known that you didn’t think it was a bad thing. “Race you there?” You teased.

Pietro let out a bark of laughter before he scooped you into his arms and dashed out of the room, the sound of your delighted giggles trailing behind you.

Wanda and Natasha didn’t say a word when you left, just silently high fived each other before vacating the floor and giving the two of you some privacy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“We owe them something. I don’t know what yet, but we totally need to do something for Wanda and Nat.” You said, lazily tracing circles on Pietro’s bare chest.

“I agree, моя любовь.” Pietro mumbled, pulling your body closer to his and kissing your forehead.

“Maybe I can grow them each a bouquet?” You suggested, before frowning. “No, that’s not enough. You’re worth more to me than flowers.”

Pietro smiled at you and tilted your chin up, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips. “Don’t worry about it for now, da? Zhey vanted to get us together, but trust me, zhis,” He gestured at your bodies, wrapped around each other underneath the covers. “Vould’ve happened without zheir meddling. Zhey just helped it happen faster.”

“Okay. I’ll worry about it in the morning.” You murmured, snuggling even closer to Pietro’s muscled chest. “Can we go on a date tomorrow?”

“Of course, mой драгоценный цветок, vhatever you vant to do.” Pietro responded, one hand absentmindedly stroking your __h/c__ hair.

“Yay!” You cheered sleepily, leaning up on your elbow and kissing Pietro, a lazy push of your lips against his, before breaking the kiss and curling back into his side.

You drifted to sleep, Pietro’s heartbeat a soothing thump in your ear.

“Sleep vell, __y/n__.” Pietro said quietly, a hand lightly trailing up and down your hip before he fell asleep himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

And if Natasha and Wanda snuck into your room and took some more pictures while the two of you were sleeping (they now had enough for a whole slideshow dedicated entirely to your first “date”), well, you and Pietro didn’t need to know (not until the wedding, anyway).

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, The Avengers: Age of Ultron, or any of its characters, all rights go to their rightful owners. I also do not own the prompt, again all rights go to their rightful owners. I also don’t own The Incredibles, all rights go to their rightful owners. I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I also apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics.
> 
> Also posted on my DA and Tumblr, hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing from myself!! 
> 
> Translation: First Russian word means “my love”, second means “my precious flower”.
> 
> This turned out kinda cracky ugh kill me ;-;


End file.
